


The King and His Boy

by lilduck92



Series: Exploitation from a King [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eren Sandwich, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gameplay, Incest, Karla and Levi had a thing, King!Levi, King's Whores, Kings & Queens, Levi has a secret harem, Levi has some very unhealthy habits, M/M, Rimming, Shota, Switch!Armin, The thing resulted in Eren, Top!Levi, Treasure Hunt, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilduck92/pseuds/lilduck92
Summary: Levi is King. Kings have special privileges and get what they want. Levi keeps his harem, many of his own bloodline, hidden within his castle. His daughter, Karla, gave birth and raised five year old Eren in the hopes that the ocean eyed boy would escape his father's interest. Levi, though, already had his eye on his beautiful boy. The boy who would carry on his bloodline and be a piece in his quest to create the perfect fuck. He couldn't wait for the boy to grow up so he forces Armin to help him play a game with his newest addition to his bed chamber.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ... PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS... THIS CONTAINS INCEST AND EXTREMELY EXPLICIT EXTREMELY UNDERAGE. 
> 
> If that is not your thing, please move on to something more to your taste. If it is your thing, read on my little duckling. There is no judgment here, after all I wrote this one way ticket to hell. I shall see you there and maybe finally meet all my amazing readers. 
> 
> Yes, I am finally back from my long absence. I have not stopped writing, just haven't finished anything which meant no posting. I'm very picky about what gets posted and let me tell you, this one was difficult. Not only is it one of my pieces that shall send me straight down to the depths of hell but I also plan on making this one quite the series and I had to get it just right. 
> 
> Read on, ducklings. I shall see you on the other side!!

The heavy curtains had been pulled shut, blocking out the dying sunlight bathing the kingdom outside. Inside the King’s chambers, the fire roared in its hearth and wine had been set out. A woman with sun kissed skin watched as the firelight danced upon the gold cups, making the inlaid gems flicker and dance. She stood next the corner of the ornate bed with all its furs and pillows, all in the King’s family colors of red and gold. She herself was adorned in robes of silken gold, the shimmering fabric hanging off of her in a cascade. Her dark brunet locks just brushed over her exposed shoulders and her emerald eyes stared into the fire, mesmerized. 

At the woman’s feet kneeled a boy, no older than ten, with long golden hair and downcast ice blue eyes. He wore no clothing but seemed to have no qualms about having the entirety of his body open to all eyes within the room. The barest hints of muscle had began to form on the boy, much to the woman’s dismay. Over the years, the King had formed quite a liking to the younger members of his personal household. She recalled when she had been first brought the King at the tender age of 7. Enamored with her father, she had held onto his every word and jumped at the chance to please his every whim. His favoritism hadn’t lasted past her first flowering though. She had become breeding stock from that point forward and the King had focused his sights on the younger members of the household. The boy at her feet was not blood related to her but had become a member of the household through the vast network the King had set up to keep his household well populated from the orphans running the streets of his kingdom. Armin had been found six years previously and almost immediately caught the King’s notice. With her newly with child, Armin had quickly found himself sharing a bed with the King and taking her place with every night that passed. However, with each passing day, Armin grew older while the King still preferred his partners of a certain… innocence.

The door leading into the King’s outer quarters opened, drawing the girl’s eyes instantly. The King, in all his glory, swept in and swung the heavy doors back into place. Her eyes ran over him, taking in her father’s power and intensity with the love that only a daughter could give her father. His face was sharp angles and piercing grey eyes. With hair darker than ebony, his pale skin seemed to stand out in the dim light of the bed chamber but his stark handsomeness was apparent still. He was short in stature but his posture was rigid and spoke of import. His slim body strode toward them, muscles pulling and releasing under the rich fabrics he was dressed in. A small and lithe hand came up to unclasp his royal cloak while the other pulled the ornate crown from his head. The woman took both from him and placed them in their individual homes. When she was done, she rejoined the pair by the bed with a cup of wine in hand. The King took the cup and drew a long draft of the wine before peering down at Armin. His eyes narrowed as he took in the boy silently. 

“Karla.” He spoke in barely a whisper, forcing her to lean forward in order for her to hear him. “Go fetch your boy.” 

Karla froze, dread locking every muscle in her body. She felt as if the king had poured ice over her and it had seeped into her very bones.

“Eren?” She breathed, horror in her expression. No, it couldn’t be time yet, he was so young! “Your Majesty, he is only five. Surely-“ The crack across her cheek snapped her head sideways as she fell into the bedpost. The King’s hand had struck out so quickly she hadn’t even seen it coming.

“Did I ask you how old he was?” The King glared daggers at her as she righted herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Go fetch Eren or I will make sure that your next child is sent to the whore houses to be used by the scum who frequent them.” 

His voice never rose, never even changed tone, but Karla knew the danger in his words. He had plenty of choices among his personal, secret, household. She was special, from his own line, which made her son even more special. He was beautiful, with chocolate brown hair and eyes that were the color of the ocean. He looked just like her and nothing like his father the King. He was her world, her everything. Without her baby boy she would have nothing. The very baby boy that the King had specifically requested to be brought before him. 

The King never took any interest in his household unless he planned on training them to his every desire. She knew what was in store for her child. She had lived through her days in the King’s bed and witnessed others doing the same. She knew the life she lived and she fully knew the part her son would play but had dreamed that since she had birthed a boy the King would breed him to a pretty girl and let him be but then King began to take special interest in the boys of his household. 

Karla made her way through the adjoined door that led into the household quarters. The connecting rooms were part of the castle and its best kept secret. The King’s personal household existed apart from the rest of the many corridors and rooms. It was filled with woman and children with no where else to go. Many held the raven hair and dark eyes of the Ackerman house but just as many were varied in coloration. 

Eren spotted her immediately and came running at her, his little arms and legs pumping for all they were worth. When he was close enough, he launched into her arms giggling the entire time. She caught him and pulled him in close to her, hugging his tiny body to hers as if she could keep him safe in doing so. When he began to grumble about how tight she held him, she sighed and set him down on his feet reluctantly. Her next words broke her heart.

“Eren, I need to talk to you about something very serious.” She said, trying to keep her voice level. The brown haired boy instantly stilled and gazed up at her with a determined expression on.

“Your father, the King, has asked for you. Now, the King will want to play games with you and you must play his games and never, never, break the rules. Can you do that?” She asked him. Eren gazed up at her with all the heart of a five year old little boy. He puffed up his chest and put his hands on his hips.

“Yes, Mother, I like games!” He said, a twinkle in his teal eyes. She could barely contain the despair from her expression but had no chance to control the tears welling in her eyes.

“Eren, you must understand that the King may play unfairly and may ask you to do things that are strange and may hurt a bit. You must do as he asks the moment he asks. Do you understand?” She heard her voice break and Eren finally grasped that something wasn’t right.

“Mama?” He asked, a little hand coming up to catch her tears. “Don’t be sad, I’ll play the games.” He nodded with conviction. Karla hugged him to her again before taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her face. 

“Always remember, Eren, that I love you more than anything in the world.” 

*****  
When Karla reentered the King’s bedchamber with Eren in tow, they were greeted by the King pumping himself into Armin’s mouth with a savagery that made Karla cringe. The King had a hand buried in Armin’s hair, holding the boy’s head in place as he choked the boy on his cock. With a grunt, he stilled with a small shudder and poured himself down Armin’s throat. Armin fell away from the King, a thin trail of cum smeared across a cheek. Karla wanted to run to him and help him up but Eren was clinging to the back of her legs and peering out at the pair with wide eyes. Instinct kept her with Eren. The King turned toward them and caught sight of the boy. He fixed his robes around himself and sat down in a chair facing the bed. 

“Hello, Eren. Why don’t you come closer so I can have a look at you.” The King said. He struck out a leg to kick at Armin. The boy dragged a hand across his cheek to wipe the cum away and struggled to his feet. 

Eren hesitated only for a moment, his big eyes peering up at his mother as if to ask her for permission. Karla dared only the smallest of nods to him, not wanting to draw undue attention. Eren took a deep breath and straightened as tall as he could muster and strode out from around his mother. He walked right up to the king and stopped in front of him.

“I’m Eren.” He spoke bravely, his little high voice clear. The King peered down at the little boy before a hint of a smile played on his lips. 

“Do you know who I am, Eren?” He asked. Eren nodded enthusiastically. 

“You’re King Levi. Mama says that you are my daddy too.” He said with a toothy grin. King Levi sat back against the dark wood of his chair, a look of desire etched in the lines around his eyes and mouth. 

“Yes, Eren, I am your daddy.” His hand twitched toward his crotch but he stilled it before he could take his arousal into his palm. “Eren, we have certain rules in my chambers. I will tell you them all in time but for now I want you to learn two. The first is that you will do whatever I say, when I say it, without question. Do you understand?” 

Eren nodded, the first hint of apprehension showing in his eyes. 

“The second is that you are to never wear clothing in this chamber unless I deem otherwise. I like to see my children in full.” The King’s eyes roamed over the small boy, just imagining the soft skin that was the color of bronze. “Armin, help Eren from his clothing. I don’t believe he wishes to break the rules in his first five minutes playing my games.” 

Armin instantly took the few steps that were separating the two boys. Eren looked up with confusion at Armin. They had played together many times in their own chambers but this was the first time he had seen Armin without clothes on or with a glassy sheen to the boy’s eyes speaking of unshed tears. He opened his mouth to speak but Armin caught his gaze and shook his head to silence the younger boy. Armin’s hands were deft. They stripped Eren of his tunic and had his belt and trousers in mere seconds. Eren stepped out of the trousers stiffly, aware but not completely understanding why so many eyes were on him. He was too young to cover himself self consciously but not too young to glance nervously between Armin and the King. 

“Come sit on my lap, Eren.” Levi beckoned. Eren obeyed and was lifted onto the King’s knee, his body turned toward him. The King’s hands brushed across Eren’s arms, back, the top of his buttocks and over his thighs as if he was touching something more precious to him than anything in the world. Eren, however, looked like the last thing he wanted was to be in the lap of a stranger. As the King’s hands roamed, the boys thighed twitched together in a vain attempt to cover, and possibly protect, his tiny cock. 

“I wonder, Eren. Do you like games?” The King asked. 

“Yes, Daddy. I love to play games.” Eren said shyly, the smallest of grins playing on his lips. The King smiled back at him and nodded thoughtfully. 

“I have a very fun game that I want to play with you.” Levi spoke soothingly to Eren. His hands roaming over the boy’s chest, his fingertips slipping over Eren’s nipples. “In fact, Armin played this game with me when he first started visiting me and I want him to help tonight with you. Would you like to play that game with us?” 

Eren nodded, watching the King’s hands slide up his thighs closer to where his prick lay, small and soft against his leg. 

“Good. I am sure that you have played Hide and Seek. I have another version of the game. You see, Armin and I have secret treasure that we need to hide. You will be the treasure chest and we have to seek out places to hide our treasure inside you.” The King’s fingers tips drew dangerously close to Eren’s tiny prick but then slipped away. Eren’s brow wrinkled in thought. 

“How will you hide things inside me?” He asked. Levi’s breath hitched and Eren felt a noticeable shift in the fabric against his leg. The King’s hand rose to Eren’s lips. A single finger tip slipped inside his mouth and ever so gently brushed against his wetness. 

“Would you like me to show you?” He whispered, his grey eyes fixated on the glint of wetness between the boy’s lips.

His damp finger slipped from Eren’s mouth to slide along the boy’s prick as light as a feather. Eren flinched from the sudden sensation, his little prick jumping slightly. Levi’s own tongue slipped from his mouth to wet his own lips. His finger once again danced over Eren’s prick and pressed down slightly over the head. Eren whined as the stimulation shot through him.

“Come, Eren. Lets play.” Levi wrapped the boy up in his arms and brought him over to the bed. Armin followed silently and climbed onto the bed after Levi placed the boy in the middle of the blankets and furs. 

“Now, first we have to get into position.” Levi said. He gently nudged Eren to his hands and knees then motioned to Armin. The blonde boy shifted so he was sitting right in front of Eren, his body mere inches from the younger boy. Levi settled himself behind Eren, his glance flickering toward Eren’s exposed backside. He began to reach for the soft cheeks but changed course quickly, as if his hands had had a mind of their own. Instead, he reached for Eren’s hands. He leaned over the boy and with one arm supporting Eren’s torso, he forced Eren’s hands to slip forward on the coverlets so he was resting on his elbows. 

“That’s better.” Levi nodded in satisfaction. He shifted back until he was standing once again. He gazed at the scene before him. It was practically mouthwatering to the King. Eren’s round little face just inches from Armin’s cock, his warm breath ghosting down and beginning to rouse Armin. The older boy’s breath was coming slightly quicker as he looked down at Eren’s brown head. Eren looked like he didn’t know where to look, his innocence completely enrapturing. Levi’s gaze slipped back along the tanned torso to the tiny prick hanging flaccid between Eren’s thin, boyish legs. The soft globes of the boy’s buttocks on display had Levi’s cock twitching in desire. 

Unable to remain observant any longer, Levi made his way back into the bed. He glanced toward Karla. The young woman was staring in the opposite direction with watery eyes. He stopped and strode toward her. His hand came up to grip her jaw and forced her to look at him.

“You will watch, just like your mother did for you. Not a peep, though. Be a good girl, Karla, and I may just give you another whelp to raise.” Karla’s eyes were defeated yet had never lost the defiant air about them. He liked the fight in her, it had always made for an interesting time in bed. He just hoped that the same fight was also resting inside the pliant boy on his bed. 

After making sure Karla had her eyes on her boy, Levi moved to take his place behind Eren. This time, both his palms covered the boy’s cheeks, relishing in the feeling of the boy twitching under his touch. 

“Armin, begin.” Levi breathed. Armin sat a bit straighter before guiding Eren’s mouth to his half mast cock. Eren made a small sound of confusion as the head brushed over his lips. He tried to pull away but Armin’s other hand had found a place among the long brown strands of Eren’s head. 

“Open your mouth, little one.” Levi instructed, his own hands beginning to explore over Eren’s buttocks and hips. “You have to suck on Armin’s little cock. That is where the treasure comes from but you have to help it out. It helps to lick it like candy.” 

Eren paused for a moment and Levi envisioned those teal eyes wide with confusion and fear. His cock jumped in response. After the small hesitation, Eren’s head dipped and Armin gasped. It was the first time Armin had felt a hot, wet mouth on him there and the ecstasy on his face was plain. His young hips twitched and his hand knotted in Eren’s hair in what had to be a painful grip. Unbelievably, Eren moaned around Armin. Levi’s breath caught as his own eyes widened in disbelieve as he pressed his already aching cock against the boy’s ass. He couldn’t wait to plunge into the child whore’s hole, an increasingly large part of him wanted to shove in without even prepping the boy. 

He took a few breaths to compose himself. It wouldn’t do to ruin the boy’s virgin hole with his mother standing right there. Besides, he wanted to use the boy more than once tonight and ripping him wouldn’t be conducive to that. He sat back onto his heels and dipped his fingers down into the boys crack. The small buttocks tightened but Levi didn’t miss the smallest of shudders that ran through the boy. He liked it. Unbelievable. Levi looked straight at Karla, who stood by the bed with tears streaming down her face silently.

“Such a naughty little thing. Its as if he was made for me. I bet my cock fills every crevice and he will moan for every inch, just like you did.” He spoke cruelly, knowing how every word sliced into her. 

He pushed Eren’s legs further apart and pulled his cheeks apart to see the tiny pucker hidden within. For a moment he thought that it would never stretch to accommodate his girth but that only aroused him further. Leaning forward, he licked a wet strip up the boy’s ass. His tongue swirled around the boy’s hole and just barely pressed inside. The whine that reached his ears was heavenly. His grip tightened on the boy’s cheek as a hot breath puffed out to make Eren’s hole clench then open once again. 

Levi sat up once again after spending a few more moments licking and working the boy’s pucker looser. The tight ring glistened and winked at him eagerly. From his pocket Levi pulled out a vile with a cork in the top. He popped the cork out and tipped the vile to pour a thin stream of oil between Eren’s ass cheeks. He worked the oil into the skin around the pucker, watching the boy’s head bob and Armin gasp and keen as he thrust lightly into Eren’s mouth. Levi needed to work quickly or he would miss Armin’s climax. 

With his pinky, Levi pressed the tip of his finger into Eren’s hole. The tight skin resisted at first but slowly opened beneath the pressure. Eren gasped around Armin and paused in his ministrations. Armin, not to be deterred, kept thrusting into Eren, his grip unrelenting. Levi let his finger sink into the boy completely, pausing only a few seconds before pulling the digit out slowly. Again, he sank into the boy, his eyes wide as he watching each knuckle disappear into Eren’s ass. Once Eren’s hole loosed around him considerably, Levi added more oil and began to press another finger in alongside his pinky. Eren’s head shot up against Armin’s hand, trying in vain to pull off the older boy’s hard cock. He cried out in pain as Levi forced in his second finger. Armin pressed him back down harshly, lost in his own desires. Levi pumped his fingers into the boy, waiting until he had loosened enough to begin stretching him further. The boy’s body was rigid under him, resisting against both Armin and Levi but it was temporary. Levi would teach him to love their play time. 

After Levi had three fingers slipping in and out of Eren he deemed the boy dutifully prepared. He didn’t have much time as Armin looked about ready to lose his mind in pleasure. He pulled his fingers from Eren’s ass and pulled his robes back. His hard, aching cock hung heavy with his balls drawn up tight. He poured more oil onto Eren’s gaping hole, enjoying the sight of the loose hole sucking in the liquid. After slicking up his cock he guided his head to press gently against Eren’s hole. 

“Armin, let him up a moment.” Levi instructed. His command was instantly obeyed but Levi didn’t miss the pained look on Armin’s face has his pleasure was cut short. He didn’t utter a word though, as he was Levi’s good boy.

Levi supported Eren’s waist as he began to press into the tiny ass. The cry that came from Eren was gut wrenching but he took every inch that Levi gave him. He was tighter than Levi had ever felt and he knew he had seconds before his load would fill the boy up utterly and completely. When his cock was half buried into Eren, he motioned for Armin to continue. Eren, unable to think properly, simply hung over Armin, his mouth open. Armin didn’t seem to mind as he guided himself into the open cavity and began to thrust harder than before. Levi gasped once he was fully sheathed within the boy. Eren was a hot, pulsing vice around him. He began to slide back, the stimulation almost too much. Once he was fully pulled back, he shoved his length back in as controlled as he could manage. His heart was pounding and his breath was coming in quick, harsh gasps and he could feel the quickening at the base of his cock.

He pulled back once more before cruelly, brutally, slamming into the boy. His seed surged into the boy as Eren was forced to fully take Armin’s cock. Armin cried out as he pumped his own seed down Eren’s throat. The boy sputtered and choked.

“Swallow.” Levi growled, a maniac look in his eye as his chest heaved and his gaze bore down on Eren. Eren fought to obey and swallowed what he could but a thin trail of semen escaped his lips. 

“Such a fucking little whore.” Levi scoffed, pulling his softening cock from the boy’s ruined ass. Armin had fallen sideways on the bed and Eren collapsed, curling into a tight ball. His side heaved as sobs took over, his body most likely in vast amounts of pain. Levi wiped his cock off then stood and made his way over to the table with the cups of wine. He picked one up and moved to stand by the fire. 

“Take Armin,” He told Karla. “Leave the boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, you made it. Please don't flay me alive. What did you think? Shall this be a series? Shall I continue on this horrible path that has created a literal monster out of my mind?? 
> 
> Thank you thank you for reading. My poor little heart that loves attention for my written word is completely and utterly in gratitude for your reading, comments, and kudos. Please go to my other works for more smut nonsense. Maybe eventually there shall be more than one-shots in my works! 
> 
> My Tumblr is littleduck92 if you want to follow me!


End file.
